Through the Folding Wall
by MoonGun
Summary: A series of one shots extended from Mission 073-180. Heero continues his investigation into a world unlike his own, interacting with some people and creatures he never imagined he'd meet.
1. Things that go bump in the night

Heero sorted through what had to be 20 years of misfiled paper work, hand written receipts and official correspondence all stuffed into a drawer. When he volunteered to help Madame Eeylop out with some of her accounting he hadn't realized the project he had signed up for, then again he probably shouldn't have told her how bored he was.

It had turned out that quitting your job without any true plans for the future isn't all it's cracked up to be. All that time Heero had dedicated to tracking down suspects, contributing to investigations and decrypting information needed to be filled by a new hobby. The first three or four days Heero enjoyed being able to actually visit the city he lived in. He wandered around parks, visited museums and went to see a movie for the first time in 6 months that was voluntary. As the week went on his interest had degraded into watching day time television on his sofa.

He had avoided announcing to any of his friends his current change in employment so he would actually have some time to himself before he was flooded with invitations and advice. So instead he threw a pity party for one while watching a ludicrous melodrama about two mobile suit pilots who fall in love. While the entire show was completely inaccurate he couldn't help but be drawn in by Violet's ongoing struggle to balance her evil twin sister and Damian her one true love. Needless to say by the end of the second week he was torn between escaping to the mountains and hacking into the government database, anything really to assuage his boredom.

It was around that time that he reunited with the terrifying owl, who had come knocking on his window in the morning, and if he hadn't "met" it before he would have left it out there. Even when he first saw it he considered not letting it in, he hadn't forgotten the glaring or sharp talons. It wasn't that he afraid, who would be afraid of an owl with a serious anger management problem, just that he wasn't supposed to have any pets in his apartment. Attached to its leg had been an invitation from Madame Eeylop for Heero to come and visit.

One thing had turned into another and the next thing he knew he was sitting in the back office sifting through parchment trying to understand how one person could go so long without keeping actual records. It also didn't help that Madame Eeylop's owl seemed to take it upon himself to watch Heero's every move. Before he could drown himself in parchment Madame Eeylop called for him from the store front.

"I need you to run an errand for me at the Magical Menagerie. Here's a list of what I need try not to get into trouble. Have them charge it to my account." A long sheet of parchment was shoved in his hands and he was pushed out the door without getting a word in edgewise. As he walked towards his destination he took some deep breaths and reminded himself that he asked for this. The Magical Menagerie was a lot like the Owl emporium, dark, cramped and chocked full of animals. While the Emporium was lined with varieties of a recognizable creature the Menagerie was a mess of animals ranging from toads to what appeared to be a fire breathing tortoise. He struggled through the mess of cages and customers to approach the clerk stacking empty cages (Two For the Price of One!) along the back wall.

"I'm here to pick up an order for Madame Eeylop."

"It's somewhere in the back, you might as well help me look." The shop assistant moved through the back door and Heero followed, it opened into a large room full of tanks and cages with a small filing cabinet crammed against a side wall. "It's around here somewhere." The assistant started to move around cages obviously assuming that Heero had some idea of what they were supposed to be looking for. While the assistant was crawling along the floor Heero started to poke around peering into the tanks and terrariums.

It was at that point that several things happened the catalyst of them being the clerk moving right behind Heero as he stepped backwards. Thus sending Heero toppling over the clerk, in an attempt to regain his balance Heero reached out a hand to regain his balance and firmly planting it into a terrarium full of damp soil. His hand immediately sunk in and it wasn't till he got his feet under him that he felt the thing squirming across his hands. Something slimy was wrapping its way around his fingers and he quickly snatched his hand back hastily moving away from the tank and almost stepping on the clerk still kneeling on the floor.

"Steady on!" The assistant glared up at Heero but he was too disturbed to care, he felt a dull tingling in his fingers.

"Whatever's in that tank…I think it bit me!"

"What?" The assistant looked at Heero like he was crazy.

"My hand feels strange; I think the creature in the tank bit me!" Heero gestured at the offending tank seriously concerned about what magical creature he had let infect him. Was there such a thing as magical rabies? The assistant started to laugh and Heero's angry glare only seemed to make him laugh louder. Getting up from the floor the assistant pointed to the tank still chuckling to himself.

"This one right here?" Heero nodded. "It's a flobberworm mate, couldn't bite you even if it wanted to." That seemed to set off the assistant into another laughing fit and Heero was seriously considering punching him and telling Madame Eeylop they were all out of whatever she was asking for. "Look the tingling is probably from the nutrient potion we put in their soil, rinse it off in the sink and it'll go away in a minute." Heero moved to the sink with no less speed than he would any other time, whatever that sniggering idiot might think, and efficiently scrubbed the soil off his hands.

"Look, I'm in a bit of a rush do you have what I'm looking for or not?" Heero tried not to sound too angry, as well as controlling his clenching fists, but from the look on the assistants face he wasn't succeeding.

"Think I saw it on the top of the cabinet, why don't you wait out front and…settle down"

Heero found a spot at the front of the store next to a basket full of multicolor fur balls, his first thought was that it was some kind of chew toy. It wasn't till a little girl came and fished one out that he realized it was some kind of fur ball creature. A creature made entirely out of one giant ball of fur that was making a content sounding hum as the girl stroked its back. A fur ball with a ridiculously long tongue that somehow appeared out of the fur to lick at the little girls face.

Heero had just about reached his limit of insanity for the day when the assistant came out of the back room with a brown paper bag. Grabbing the bag without a single word Heero escaped the store quietly promising himself not to return again without gloves and a better understanding of what he was getting into.

* * *

Still don't own GW or HP no matter how hard I try!

Hi Guys this is my First One Shot of the season! It was kinda sorta inspired by wolfspeaker01 who requested an interaction between Heero and a magical creature. I know flobberworms probably wasn't what anyone was hoping for but I thought it was too amusing to pass up. These one shots are going to be a little slow going but if anyone has a request/idea let me know I'm hoping to have lots of little stories to share! Any grammar/syntax issues please tell me asap so I can fix them!


	2. Sharing is Caring

"You did what?"

Trowa just happened to have a performance traveling through London and his first stop after setting up the big top had been Heero's apartment. Heero had mixed feelings about this, on one hand he was happy to help a friend, on the other there were certain repercussions for putting up with said friend. Trowa had barged his way in, insisting that Heero let him sleep on his couch for the next week, tossed a dirty duffel bag on Heero's pristine carpet and dragged him out the door to a nearby bar for a drink and "something other than soup" to eat.

Heero had always enjoyed spending time with Trowa during the war, he was an excellent soldier who had saved his life on several occasions and they shared a similar stoic personality. However while Heero had mellowed enough over the years to have regular human interaction Trowa had seemed to have decided to verbalize all those thoughts he'd been hiding behind that ridiculous bang. Heero was starting to regret letting Trowa through his front door.

"You ? Not working? That must be like not breathing? What are you doing to keep yourself busy, vigilante work?" Trowa seemed to actually be giving that idea some serious thought before continuing. "Good for you though, Une is a crazy bitch and we all knew it, I have no idea how you survived this long."

"I've found some things to keep me busy, nothing illegal." replied Heero ignoring that last statement in an attempt to not be dragged into that argument _again_.

"Really? Well as long as you're not starting a coup I guess it doesn't really matter." Trowa flagged the bartender down to order a sandwich and two beers. Trowa took a large gulp of his and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "You wouldn't believe how great that tastes, Cathy is crazy about no drinking, I have no idea why, but she's always telling this story about a drunk clown getting his thumbs sliced off."

"That sounds like a good enough reason to me."

"Yeah I guess, and of course whenever I see Quatre it's always 'as long as it's non alcoholic' drinking in front of him just makes me feel guilty. Are you going to drink that or just make me look like a jerk." Not wanting to be treated to Trowa's version of peer pressure Heero started to sip at his beer.

"I'm really not much of a drinker." Trowa gave him a slap on the back and grinned at Heero over his half empty glass.

"Don't worry about it we're Gundam pilots, with our metabolisms it'll take more than a few beers to take us down."

Four beers later Heero was gently swaying side to side on his stool watching Trowa consume another plate of French fries (this being his third) a game was playing on the television perched above the bar and every once in a while Trowa would let out a cheer as one team, and sometimes the other, scored a point. Heero was wondering how many drinks it would take before he would become intoxicated, this was something he would have to investigate, maybe Trowa could help. Before he could open his mouth to ask Trowa was already answering.

"Sure why not, because you're definitely not drunk right now." Heero was too amazed at the mind reading to notice the obvious sarcasm and eye rolling.

"Trowa did they teach you how to read minds in the circus?" Heero leaned forward in an attempt to get a better look at Trowa, as if to ascertain some evidence of this supposed secret talent.

"Yes Heero, they taught me all kinds of magic, including when to realize when someone's three sheets to the wind." Trowa got off his stool and moved to take Heero's arm. "I think it's time we head home, before you do anything you'll regret."

Trowa signaled the bartender over and settled their tab while keeping an eye on Heero who kept trying to push off the hand keeping him from falling off his stool. Once Trowa was done he let go of Heero to better determine how bad off he was. Heero wobbled down from his stool wondering when it got so high up, for some reason his legs seemed in capable of moving in the proper direction, it was obvious that there was something wrong with the floor in the bar, he shared this suspicion with Trowa.

"You might be right, for our safety we better lean on each other." Trowa slung Heero's arm over his shoulder and helped him stumble out the exit. The walk back to his apartment was a lot more entertaining than the walk to the bar especially for Trowa who was treated to a rambling one sided conversation from Heero. Heero definitely had a lot of things to say but here are a collection of Trowa's favorites:

"Have you ever tried setting your own leg? It's a lot more painful than it looks."

"Sometimes when I'm stuck in traffic I imagine I still had my buster rifle."

"We should hack Une's computer and screw around with everyone's personal information."

"How did Duo make it through the war without getting that hair caught in a door?"

The one topic Heero went on about the most was his supposed new job, which from what Trowa could make out involved some kind of accounting work working for a real "witch". Who used the word witch as an insult anymore? When Trowa pointed this out Heero acted indignant.

"I didn't mean that she _is _a witch, I meant that she's a _witch_ get it?" Trowa did not get it and as he pushed Heero into his own apartment he was offered a rambling explanation. "She can do magic like you! It's supposed to be a secret but since you can do magic I'm sure it's ok. She makes teapots appear from thin air and she can walk through walls and she has a magic wand and…" Heero frowned trying to think of something else this witch could do. "and she has magic owls who deliver the mail!"

"So you got a new job doing accounting work for an old woman who can do magic?" Trowa wondered if there might have been something more than alcohol in their drinks, either Heero was imagining magic or Trowa was imagining Heero talking about magic. Just to be safe he pinched himself and then Heero.

"What was that for!" pouted the former savior of earth rubbing at his arm as if he hadn't once survived blowing up a giant metal robot while he was still sitting inside.

"Just checking something…" Trowa decided to just ignore everything he'd just heard and focus on navigating Heero into his bedroom. "I think it's time for you to go to bed." He pushed Heero down onto his mattress and pulled over the wastebasket just in case.

"Have I ever thanked you for that time you saved my life?" Heero muttered from where his face was smushed into his pillow. He lifted it up to look pathetically at Trowa.

"No actually you haven't." Trowa didn't realize he had to get Heero drunk in order to get some form of thank you out of the usually serious pilot.

"Well thank you, you are the best. Like some of the other guys were great but you're awesome. Even though can Wing beat Heavyarms any day." Heero dropped his head back down and passed out.

"You're welcome, asshole." Trowa pulled a blanket over Heero's shoulders. "Just remember who's Gundam you used to fight Zechs." Exiting the room he searched around for a blanket to sleep with on the couch before giving up and flopping down onto it with his shoes still on. "I come here as a guest and I still end up taking care of that guy."

Trowa was woken up in the morning by the beautiful sound of dry heaving, he contemplated ignoring it and going back to sleep but decided he might as well make sure Heero was ok, he'd already invested all that energy into it. In the light of day Trowa realized that this was all partially his own fault, he hadn't even entertained the notion that Heero Yuy would be a total light weight. Heading to the bedroom he could help smirking, there was at least one thing he was 100% better at than Heero. He entered into the bedroom in time to see Heero curled up on the floor throwing up into the trash can Trowa had thoughtfully positioned next to the bed.

"I think I've been poisoned." Was all Heero said before he went back to leaning his head on the rim of the can.

"Oh really? What are the symptoms?" Heero shot him a glare.

"Vomiting, pounding headache, and a deep seated desire to kill you if you don't stop laughing at me." Trowa's laughter only increased as Heero attempted to glare him to death.

"Don't worry Doctor Barton has diagnosed you with a hangover all you need is lots of water and something to eat once your stomach settled."

It was another hour till Heero made it to the kitchen table where he gulped down glass after glass of water while watching Trowa scramble some eggs.

"Did we do anything illegal last night?" asked Heero drawing on a vague memory of what they had gotten up to the night before.

"By whose standards? We didn't deface any public property if that's what you're asking."Trowa teased as he looked over at Heero who was resting his head on the table.

"Did we do anything or didn't we?" Heero frowned at the table his head was too heavy to lift up to properly glare.

"No, we had some drinks, I helped you home, you spent 20 minutes rambling about mind readers and witches and that was after we play 10 rounds of "guess what number I'm thinking of" of course I got it right every time." Trowa smirked, "Not very inventive to pick 01 every single time."

"Witches?" Heero asked carefully, had he given away the secret Madame Eeylop had entrusted to him?

"Witches, seriously if your new boss is such a witch maybe you shouldn't be working for her. Plus that whole thing about magic really went to your head I'm surprised you didn't have some crazy drunk dreams."

"Ha ha dreams, yeah I must have been so drunk. She really isn't that bad." If Heero was a cartoon character, and not incredibly hung over, he would have wiped a ridiculously large sweat drop from his brow. Trowa placed the plate of scrambled eggs down in front of Heeros head and moved to put his coat back on.

"Look I have to go help take care of the animals but once you're feeling better you should come down to the big top. I left the address and a free ticket on the coffee table if you get there early enough I can take you around the back and give you a tour of the place."

"Sounds good." Trowa made to push open the door before turning back to Heero.

"We've got a pretty great psychic, since you love magic so much you should stop by, she'll read your palm or something." With a wink Trowa headed out secretly wishing he'd bothered to record drunken Heero to share with their other friends, who would probably never believe him. Heading down the street he had no idea how close he had come to learning one of the best kept secrets in the world. Back in the apartment Heero attempted to eat his eggs while still keeping his head on the cool table, maybe if he wished hard enough he could pretend last night had never happened.

* * *

Ownership of GW and HP continues to elude me, I must persevere.

So I've always liked the concept of Heero and Trowa being bros basically because they have similar temperaments and Trowa saves Heeros ass a couple of times plus Heero helps Trowa smack the amnesia away. Trowa may seem a little OOC but out of all the pilots I imagine him adjusting the best, especially because he already has a job/family/support system outside being a gundam pilot. I already started writing this when TrenchcoatMan suggested a one shot where Heero interacts with one of his friends, well here you are! Hope everyone enjoyed this I'm enjoying writing them and reading your reviews, to those who don't review…come to the dark side let me know what you're thinking I can only read minds when drunk! Once again any syntax/grammar/spelling issues please let me know asap so I can fix them up. Also doesn't everyone wish they had a buster rifle when they're stuck in traffic, that or that their car can turn into a jet!


	3. M is for Moon Frogs

Heero hadn't started his day thinking he'd encounter an individual so surprising that this date would forever be marked in his journal with a gold star. He had spent most of his morning out in the muggle world running errands but had decided to stop for lunch in one of the Diagon Alley cafes. It was there sitting on a table under an awning that he saw her.

He couldn't believe his own eyes when she first passed by his table on the streets of Diagon Alley. Of all the people he could see while in the magical world she was the last person he would have expected. He knew that if he let her get away he'd never get the answers he was looking for, why was she here? what was she doing here?

He jumped up from his table tossing down a couple sickles but making sure to grab the paper he had been browsing through. He began to briskly walk down the streets attempting to appear casual while still trying to catch up with his quarry. Thankfully her long blonde hair stood out in the crowd and he was able to catch up to her without having to search through the crowd.

Her pace was slow and aimless she seemed to wander from one side of the street to the next peering in on the displays as if she'd never seen them before. Heero attempted to follow her but her seemingly evasive maneuvers were making him look like an idiot and more than one shopper gave him a suspicious glare.

Finally she came to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to stare up at the bright blue sky. Witches and Wizards altered their paths around her and though there was a certain amount of grumblings of "loony" they went on their way unperturbed. One rushing mothers almost walked straight into her but altered the path of her children in time to avoid a full on collision only brushing past. Heero was thankful that he could now approach her in a semi natural way. He came up behind her in the street and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Miss" The woman turned around and he almost breathed a sigh of relief she was exactly who he thought she was.

"Yes?" She asked him in a soft voice her eyes straying back up to the sky.

"You wouldn't happen to be..." Heero attempted to suppress his excitement. "Luna Lovegood."

"How did you know?" She questioned her eyes now completely focused on his face. "Have the wrackspurts been whispering about me?"

"No, No of course not!" Heero gestured to his copy of this weeks Quibbler an excellent read with a heart wrenching article on the plight of the Moon Frogs confiscated from their homes and locked up in the deepest heart of the Department of Mysteries. Ever since he had picked up that first copy on his first trip to Diagon Alley he had been an avid reader. While Madame Eeylop insisted that it was a load of made up stories Heero continued to read it faithfully every week. "I greatly enjoy reading the Quibbler, it really is the best publication in the wizarding world. The article on Moon Frogs was particularly fascinating."

"Would you like me to sign it for you?" Her voice had once again taken on a dreamy quality, Heero couldn't even believe his luck but as he patted down his robes for a pen or quill he came to the horrifying realization that he was without a writing utensil.

"I don't have a quill." He tried very hard not to let his disappointment show. It was these wizards with their ridiculous robes with no pockets and their even more annoying dedication to an archaic writing utensil.

"Hmmm I have something somewhere" As she moved to pat down her own robes Heero noted the wand poking out from behind her right ear and the necklace of bottle caps around her neck. Her hands finished their exploration of her robes and worked their way down to her shoes, one yellow and one blue each with orange laces. From her blue shoe she pulled a long white quill and from her yellow a small bottle of color changing ink. She took the Quibbler from Heero's outstretched hands and carefully scrawled her name underneath the paper's headline.

"Thank you so much." Heero tried not to wrinkle the paper as she looked thoughtfully at his face.

"I suppose I should get your signature as well." She pulled a piece of paper out of a previously unnoticed bag slung under her arm. "It's a good thing I've been carrying this around." Heero was perplexed, no one had ever asked him for an autograph before but gamely reached out to take the paper. It was then that he noticed it was a headline from the Sanc Times dated 3 months ago, written on the anniversary of the destruction of Libra. It was an, in his opinion, over dramatic piece about the pilots who had saved the earth and who they could possibly be. It had ended with a sappy Thank You to "Our Anonymous Heroes" When he was sent a copy by one of his comrades he had promptly shredded it and thrown it in the garbage.

"Why would you want me to sign this?" He tried to play innocent not understanding how she could possibly know who he was. He had been very careful wiping any evidence of his image and name from documentation both private and public, and anyone who had seen his face clearly was either dead, sworn to secrecy or on Mars. She gave him a knowing look, her eyes sweeping up and down his face, before pressing her quill into his hand and flipping the folded paper over.

"Any dedicated reader of the Quibbler would have noticed this article." She pointed with one delicate finger to a short article at the very bottom of the paper. It was a short piece on the Sweepers organization collecting moon rocks that had been blasted off during the war, though not dangerous to the Earth even a small rock moving at a fast enough speed could be devastating to a Space Colony.

"Don't you see it?" she underlined the words Moon Rock and Sweepers with her finger. "It is obviously a conspiracy by the Ministry to encroach on the Moon Frogs delicate environment. These so called Sweepers could only be a member of the infamous SWEEPers organization." S-W-E-E-P was obviously some kind of acronym but Luna didn't seem to be in the mood to explain. Heero already knew all about the Moon Frogs, a delicate magical creature invisible to Muggles that made its home in the unpopulated craters of the moon they traveled with the dark side of the moon as they are extremely allergic to direct sunlight. A small part of Heero knew they couldn't be real but what was the harm in believing in something for once, that there were rare and magical things hidden in the world where he'd seen so much pain and suffering.

"Ah, I hadn't realized." Was all Heero could say still curious as to why she would want his signature next to the article.

"You should sign your name right here." She tapped the space between the Libra article and the Sweepers article. "Since you're a loyal reader of the Quibbler and a supporter of Moon Frog independence." Heero quickly signed his name in the required space and she swiftly rolled it up and placed it back into her purse.

"It was very nice to meet you." Heero held out his hand and when she moved to shake it she bent closer to him.

"It was very nice to meet you too Heero Yuy." She gave him a search looking that made the hair on the back of his neck stick up. "And Thank You." She gave his hand a tight squeeze before letting it go. "Thank You very much." Before Heero could ask what she was thanking him for, she couldn't possibly know could she?, she was on her way down the street aimlessly wandering but somehow as a surprisingly fast pace.

* * *

I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter...

Thank you to all the lovely reviewers and the general readers of this fic. I was very surprised to notice that this fic has just as many hits as Mission 073-180 which got me very excited! Every time I see a new follower or/and a new favorite I jump for joy! A bunch of you suggested an encounter with Luna and I hope I preserved her character so she wasn't over done but was still a little "loony". I tried to keep Heero's fan boy love a little subdued but never doubt that on the inside he was jumping for joy. Once again any grammar or syntax errors please report them to me ASAP! Also leave me a review/PM and let me know what you think/what you want to see/just to say hi! I love talking to new people so don't be shy!


	4. Parallel Universe

Preface: This fic was written as a bit of a joke from a pm messaging I had with Oedipus Tex about other ways I could have written Mission (as in the most common plot lines). This is of course not meant as a critique or criticism of any of the wonderful GW/HP fics many of whom I read and love, just that there seems to be a couple established facts in the GW/HP and GW fanons that I find amusing and satire worthy. Special thanks to: TrenchcoatMan, Oedipus Tex, and TristaDin for sharing their favorite clichés with me!

* * *

"Yuy I think it's time you took a break." Une gave him a worried look across the wide expanse of her oak desk where on the other side Heero stood.

"Hn?" questioned Heero, which of course translated more along the lines to 'What has led you to this conclusion?'

"You are an exemplary agent but you have way too much vacation time saved up. You should take some time to relax, I don't think I've ever seen you take a break."

"Are those your orders?"

"Yes. Dismissed." Heero snapped to attention before turning and marching out of the room. As he made his way home he wondered what he would do with all his free time. His hobbies up till now had been completing missions and hacking, indeed if he hadn't spent such a substantial amount of time with the other pilots during the war he would have no concept of what the word fun even meant.

It was on his way home from headquarters that he first noticed the strange happenings on Charing Cross Road, there was an unusual amount of people packing the streets so Heero was forced to walk close to the wall attempting to avoid touching strangers as his time during the war had made him incredibly aloof and uncomfortable around people. It was then that a good shove forced him in an alley between two of the building. At first Heero thought he had knocked himself unconscious (momentarily forgetting his skull was much too thick for that), how else could he possibly be in an alley one minute and a dusty looking bar the next.

"Oh!" Exclaimed a pleasant looking blonde woman from behind the bar. "Are you another one here for the big sale at Quality Quidditch supplies?" Have no concept of how he should respond Heero simply let out his trademark sound.

"Hn" As luck would have it, and as these things often turned out, she simply interpreted the noise to mean whatever she wanted.

"I know, right? I'd be groaning too if my friends ditched me to stare at broomsticks all day." She pointed towards the back door "Just go right through there I think the gate is still open." With a nod of thanks Heero moved to a back alley where a large brick wall stood with a massive archway built into it, the path lead to a bustling street populated with a bizarre mixture of peoples. Nothing had prepared Heero for the sights of Diagon Alley, Heero carefully compartmentalized all his wonder and disbelief to be addressed later.

He tried to approach this new environment the same way he'd assimilated into the Black Forest, the Sahara Desert and the tundra of Antarctica, though it was difficult to visualize a plan without a giant robot and evil looking mentor to guide him however Heero felt he had a fighting chance on making it on his own. He crept down the street glaring at anyone who attempted to make eye contact (which only seemed to make him more conspicuous), carefully observing the bizarre dress and actions of the inhabitants of this hidden street. Floating broomsticks, people wearing robes and pointy hats, vendors selling newts eyes, there was only one conclusion he could logically reach: he had wandered onto the dwelling of some occult cult. Indeed he began to view his surroundings in preparation for a potential mission report when he caught sight of four individuals eating ice cream at a table outside a shop.

These four people were the last he would ever imagine running into on a sidewalk full of individuals who may or may not belong to some cult that had psychic powers (as illustrated by the levitating objects and animals imbued with transformative properties, turtles turning into teapots!). They were sitting at their table as if everything was completely normal, one lounging with his face mostly obscured by his bizarre haircut, another animatedly talking while hyperactively bouncing in his seat, the next calmly replying to the frenzied question with a friendly smile, and last arms crossed scowling. He pushed his way over to their table and loomed over them till someone noticed.

"Hey Hee-chan I thought everyone said you're not a wizard…oops shouldn't have said that. Here sit down and have some ice cream, try to forget the life changing bomb I just dropped on you." Heero was unceremoniously shoved into an empty seat and a half eaten ice cream was shoved in front of him. As the sprinkles danced in pairs across the glowing yellow frozen confection Heero chose to aim his glare at a more logical target.

"I really am sorry Heero, but we couldn't tell you about magic since you don't have any." Quatre gave his best aw shucks smile.

"Hn?"

"Yes, there is such a thing as magic, there is a secret society around the world that practices it."

"What are you all doing here?" questioned Heero, for the first time in his life tossing aside his monosyllabic persona.

"Well I actually have an Uncle who was a wizard, he cast out my Mom because she wanted to marry my Dad and go to space. Of course once the war was over and I was back on earth my cousin got in contact with me looking to reconcile. It turns out that all that weird space heart stuff was just my empathetic magic. So right now I'm just spending time here learning more about earth magic."

"So all that touchy feely stuff was real?" Heero tried to suppress his doubtful feelings.

"Of course it was!" Heero decided to ignore the fact that he was now being pouted at.

"As you know Yuy I come from a long and established line of the Chang clan." Heero did not know this but chose to remain silent for fear of receiving a lecture. "I have always been capable of performing magic, however I made a solemn oath that I would fight this war honorably with my non magical allies."

"So all the people who lived on your colony that go blown up…"

"Were highly accomplished wizards, yes. I don't understand your confusion."

"And when you fought with Treize you could have just used magic and stopped everything before it began."

"Well, yes, but…"

"And when you and Duo were stuck on the moon base with the air slowly running out you could have done something."

"Theoretically, of course but you don't understand…"

"So when I was risking my life to blow up a giant chunk of space colony falling to earth you could have just magiced it?"

"Look Yuy," Wufei looked irate. "It isn't that easy, you just wouldn't understand."

"Hn."

"Well I didn't know about any of this till last week Hee-chan." Offered Duo with his trademark boyish grin. "I would have told you but Cat, Tro and Wu-man made me swear not to some kind of secrecy thing."

"How did you find out?" Heero questioned his supposed best friend, of course he wasn't annoyed that he was left out, only concerned about the possible security risks.

"Actually it's a pretty funny story, it turns out I was a wizard this whole time and just didn't know about it. They figure my mom and dad were wizards who lost me up on L2 and one of the profs at the magic school have been helping me look for them. Of course I didn't know this until I got this crazy letter inviting me to go to this school called Hogwarts, I went and showed it to Cat and he told me this meant I was a wizard! So they took me to buy my stuff, I went to school the next day and well it turns out I'm a genius at this so instead of a first year I've been bumped up to seventh." Duo flashed him a wide grin and even though Heero could only understand about half of what he had heard he still felt happy for his friend.

He turned to the last member of the group who sat at the table with his magnificent bang obscuring most of his face. Their eyes met and the most epic staring contest in all of history began. Heero had used up his personally set word allotment of the day (too many and you lose your disaffected edge, too few and people assume you are a psychopath) while Trowa simply didn't have the energy or interest to share. In the end it was Quatre with his genial personality and wide blue eyes shining with the Fire Of Friendship who offered up an explanation.

"Trowa do you mind if I tell Heero?" The Bang was flipped in a nodding motion. "It's a very long and complicated story that boils down to Trowa actually being the long lost brother of an incredibly famous wizard named Harry Potter. Apparently Harry's mother got pregnant while she was still in school so they decided to give up Trowa for adoption. It was through a coincidental set of circumstances (which would take much more time than this to explain) that Trowa and Harry came to know of each other's existence. Of course they had a series of misunderstandings, we all hid the fact that we were Gundam pilots and Harry hid the fact that he had been miserable at his former guardians. In the end it really has all worked out."

"Hn." What Heero really wanted to express was his disappointment that the other pilots all appeared to have interesting plots and connections to this magic world which they were discovering and enjoying without him while he was forced to remain stoic and general detached. But he realized that as characteristics went strong and silent certainly wasn't the worst he could have.

"It really is too bad about you not being a wizard Hee-chan then we could had some awesome adventures, you know going to Hogwarts, being magical prodigies, saving the wizarding world, training wizard students to be Gundam pilots, using magic to save the muggle world, adopting magical babies, falling in love with wizards and maybe each other." The other four pilots turned to stare a Duo in silence, the five way stare went on until one of them said what all the others were thinking.

"Where do you come up with this shit?"

* * *

My dear readers I'll let you decide who you think said this last line…actually how about something a little more fun, everyone pm/comment who they think said the line and whichever character gets the most votes gets the next one shot written specifically about them/their interaction with the wizarding world! If you want to suggest what you'd like to see add that on to!

I still don't own HP or GW or any combination of them! Thanks again for the lovely reviews and PMs I always appreciate! If you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them ASAP!


End file.
